


A Confession Over Sake

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [28]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku and Sango have a date set up by Kagome. What happens when Sango has too much sake, and confesses something to Miroku? How much of it is the truth, and how much of it is the sake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession Over Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: A Confession Over Sake  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 786  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Miroku/Sango

He sat, idly fingering the beads on his cursed hand while he waited in anticipation. Miroku wasn't sure if he should have let Kagome talk him into this. He hoped that Kagome would have as much luck convincing Sango, though. He certainly didn't know what to expect from this “date.”

The flap on the door lifted, and Sango entered. Miroku's eyes went wide, and he coughed to cover his shock. She was wearing a beautiful black kimono with intricate cherry blossoms embroidered across it. Around Sango's waist was a simple white obi. Her hair was down, giving her appearance a soft vulnerability that Miroku found highly attractive.

Miroku stood, and offered his hand. He said softly, “You're lovely, my dear Sango.”

Sango blushed, and looked away. She said, “Just so we're clear, I'm only doing this for Kagome-chan.”

Miroku sighed. “Of course.”

They sat down, and Miroku poured two cups of sake. He sipped from his, watching Sango. The monk had promised to be on his best behavior, but he was finding it difficult. The demon slayer looked so beautiful and irresistible. Miroku turned to his food, trying to distract himself before he squeezed her luscious rear.

An awkward silence settled over them, and Miroku found himself uncharacteristically tongue-tied. He couldn't think of anything charming to say, and as he picked at his sweet and sour pork, he watched Sango from the corner of his eye. She seemed to alternate between sipping her sake and sliding her own food around on her plate. So far this date didn't seem to be working.

“Well, this is some of the best subuta I've had in awhile,” Miroku said, his voice cheerful. It sounded forced, even to his own ears.

Sango nodded, a strained smile crossing her face. “Yes. It's very good.” She gulped down the remainder of her sake and poured another cup. “Kagome's getting really good at cooking.”

Miroku sighed, finding the awkward small talk rather empty. They continued to eat in silence until he couldn't take it anymore. He was about to say that this whole thing was a mistake when Sango giggled. He arched an eyebrow, curious as to what might be amusing her so much. Sango swayed slightly, leaning towards him. A lopsided grin crossed her face, and Miroku realized that the sake had caught up to her.

“Sango?”

“Yes, monk?” Sango scooted to sit next to him.

Miroku blushed, trying to move away before he could do something he'd regret. He didn't want to take advantage of her. It wouldn't be right. Miroku held his hands up, leaning away from her. “Uh, Sango, I don't think---”

Before he could finish his sentence, Sango had captured his lips with her own and had her arms around his neck. Miroku felt himself topple backwards, and Sango straddle his hips. He pushed on her shoulders and broke the kiss off.

Sango looked at him, a confused expression on her face. She asked, her voice slurring, “What's wrong, monk?”

Miroku sighed. Here was what he had wanted for so long, and it just felt wrong. He eased her up and said, “We shouldn't---”

Sango's eyes narrowed, indicating that she was about to lose her temper. She snorted. “I see, monk. I'm not good enough.”

“No!” Miroku looked down. “No. It's not that.”

Sango turned away, and her shoulders shook imperceptibly. “And to think that I had Kagome set this up so I could I tell you that I love you and that I didn't want to wait until after we defeat Naraku anymore.”

Miroku felt his mouth run dry and licked his lips. He wondered if this was the truth or if she was only saying this because of the sake. He sighed, “You---you were?”

Sango nodded, her hair hiding her face. She whispered, “Yes.”

“Is this what you really meant to say or is it the sake?” Miroku asked bluntly. He wanted to be sure.

Sango whirled to face him, and smartly smacked his cheek. “Yes, you lecher! How can you ask me that!”

Miroku rubbed his stinging cheek. “I'll take that to mean that you meant it.” He took her hand and squeezed it. “You're sure?”

“For the last time, yes.” Sango wiped tears from an eye.

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He asked, “Can we do this again sometime, then?”

“I would like that.” A shy smile crossed her lips. Sango hid a giggle behind her hand. “And only if you say you'll let me squeeze your rear.” Now Miroku knew that had to be the sake talking.

Miroku shook his head, an amused chuckle escaping. He bit his lip, then leaned forward. “Then can I kiss you?”


End file.
